The Hiney Bounce
by freak-joy-spastic
Summary: Yuki hears a funny noise and goes to see what it is. What he finds surprises him. wink wink


**The Hiney Bounce**

**Summary:** Yuki hears a funny noise and goes to see what it is. What he finds surprises him.

**Credits and Claims:** These are not my characters, just my smut.

**Warnings:** May have some funny but was mostly done for my first crack at smut. boyXboy action, yaoi love, and has no actual point other than cuteness and well sex.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Yuki was watching TV in the living room when a strange creaky thumping sound fluttered to his ears. He looked up from his channel flipping, thinking back to his pink fuzz ball. He'd been jabbering at Yuki earlier about something, just being annoying, as he'd taken to ignoring him. The last thing he recalled even hearing of the brat was the thump of his feet running back and forth.

The oddly faint noise persisted as he now became curious as to what his boy was doing. Listening more closely now, he realized the sound seemed to be coming from the bedroom.

The man stood, chucking the remote to lay by itself on the couch once more. He walked down the hall as the creaking and light thumping grew louder. Coming to a closed door Yuki paused, his mind immediately went to perverted thoughts of Shuichi, now playing with himself or some toy he'd bought without his knowing. To be quite frank the mental image got Yuki hot. Just the thought of his Shuichi penetrating himself with one of those store bought toys, vibrating or not, twitching and groaning, and biting his lush pink lips to keep his cries from escaping. It got the novelist in the mood.

Snapping back to reality Yuki opened the door, immediately standing stuck to the spot in both momentary shock, and for lack of a better term, weirded out-ness as he took part in watching his Shuichi doing what he could only assume to be appropriately titled as "the hiney bounce." Shuichi was on the bed, flailing his legs in a kicking motion, bouncing his rear-end on the springy mattress. Yuki could only think as to how utterly ridiculous it actually looked.

Shuichi finally noticed him and immediately ceased his bouncing. "Oh, Yuki!" A light blush crossed his cheeks as he realized Yuki had just witnessed his very childish display.

Sitting up the smaller boy looked at Yuki stuttering. "Y-Yuki! I-I was just, uh."

Regaining composure Yuki looked back at the boy, who broke eye contact and bushed even deeper. Yuki now watched in amusement as his boy fidgeted from his place on the bed. A smirk played across Yukis' face as he watched this cute display.

After a paused moment, with no usual input from Yuki, Shuichi glanced up. Yuki took advantage of this, stepping up to the bed, towering over the smaller male.

For a moment Shuichi thought that maybe Yuki was mad at him, but that couldn't be as he was smiling, or at least looked like it. His thoughts were cut off when the novelist grabbed his face.

He took his loves chin between his fingers, directing it toward himself, watching as the violet orbs lit up. He didn't kiss him but grabbed his left knee and rotated him till he was sitting on the edge of the bed, feet resting on the cold floor below. Shuichi silently complied to all.

"Yuki?"

Those sweet lips uttered his name, almost a whisper, but he longed to capture those lips, taste them,… so he did, quickly deepening the kiss with fire. Shuichis' lips were so delicate seeming, so soft and delectable; he bit and licked them lovingly, drawing pants and moans from his little singer.

"Mmmm." 'Pant' Shuichi moaned and panted.

Yuki was kissing him, and he **love it**! The blonde swirled his tongue in circles around the edges of Shuichis' lips and mouth, darting in and out on occasion tauntingly. Yukis' left hand was still holding his chin, while his right hand switched to rest at the bottom of his ribs massaging with his thumb.

The soft pink flesh of their tongues seemed to battle for a moment, a battle quickly won by Yuki. By the time they broke away they were both panting, and Yuki was now straddling Shuichi whose legs still hung over the edge of the bed.

"I- love you-Yuki." Shuichi gasped before roughly being shoved onto his back.

"Ah!"

Grabbing the wrists of his uke and pinning them at the side of the boys head, Yuki began to lap and nip at his sensitive neck. He bit down.

"Aahh!... Yuki!" Shuichi cried writhing underneath him, eyes glazing with heat.

It was all music to the novelists' ears. He smirked against the flesh, trailing his way down to his collar and shoulder, then back up across his pulsing vein to his jaw and chin.

The larger male paused from his kissing to snake his hands up his play things abdomen, intentionally ignoring the obvious bulge in Shuichis' shorts. He yanked up the shirt, then off, exposing the firm flesh and perked buds that resided there. His small body shook, he guessed from the sudden chill of air. Yuki leaned down, capturing Shuichis' lips once more, and plundering the moist warm cavern.

Shuichi was thrashing more violently now, desperate for more contact. His cock was tingling almost painfully. Instinctively he thrust his hips upward but Yuki held them down. He moaned frustratedly into his lovers mouth. He was suffocating within the kiss, but he wanted more.

Shuichi played with the buttons of the larger mans shirt, after a minuet becoming more desperate to rid his lover of the retched garment.

Yuki broke the kiss, to which Shuichi gave a whine of protest that was swiftly silenced by the sensation of Yukis' lips once more at his throat. Yuki kissed all around his neck, paying special attention to his sensitive spots. Shuichi moaned in pleasure when Yuki nipped his ear louv. He was so lost in pleasure he almost didn't hear it when Yuki purred into his ear.

"I want you to scream." He gasped as Yuki again bit his ear, and a tremor shot through his body.

Shuichi had forgotten Yukis' shirt, but to his relief Yuki finally took it off. He unfastened his pants as well but left them on, the tempting wet bulge that lay there only making Shuichi harder and more desperate.

Yukis' hands came to rest on his sides, holding him in place once more. The blonde placed a knee between his legs, kissing his collar bone and working down. Shuichi bit his kiss swollen lips to keep from screaming, but to no avail it escaped. Yuki gave his own moan of appreciation. All the smaller male could do was tangle his finger in his lovers hair in desperation. One of Yukis' hands came up to play with his right nipple; he flicked his tongue over the other, suckling. Shuichis' breath hitched, his grip tightening on Yukis' hair and neck, earning another moan from the man. In response Yuki lowered himself grinding their hips together roughly and biting the bud in his mouth.

"Aaaahh… aah! M-more, mmmnnh. Aah… please! Yukii."

Compliantly Yuki switched to the other side, but this time he played with Shuichis' stomach, his muscles tensing under the touch. Then the sexy blonde suddenly hooked his fingers under the hem of his little ukes' waistband.

"Aauuuhn." Shuichi couldn't help but groan, desperate for freedom from the confines of his shorts He longed for Yuki to touch him, take him. It hurt he was so hard.

"Yu-k-ki." He half groaned, half pleaded, dozens of other little noises flooding from his mouth.

Yuki loved watching his little pet squirm, and it only made him want to tease him more. However it was proving very difficult to do so for as he was becoming very hard now as well. He decided to leave his treats rosy buds and started trailing butterfly kisses down and all over his treats tantalizing, tan, and twitching tummy. He tugged at the fabric with his teeth when he came to it. This elicited a hitched breath from Shuichi whose' creamy skin was already flushed pink all over. The boy now almost actually looked like a little pink rose, absolutely beautiful, his gorgeous eyes cloudy, half lidded, and lost in the love they held. Yuki abruptly lifted his little Shuichi to a higher position on the bed so his legs lay more outstretched. Yuki immediately then unfastened Shuichis' shorts and yanked them off with underwear all in one felt swoop. Shuichi gasped.

Yuki grabbed the back of Shuichis' legs, pinning them up to his belly and spreading them out. He stole another kiss, grinding their flesh together momentarily and smearing the boys' pre-cum across both their abdomens. Their erections brushed through the remnants of Yukis' clothes and the sensations were to die for. But Yuki refrained himself, leaving Shuichi alone and confused till he realized through his haze that Yuki had pulled away to get the lube from the drawer, after which Yuki took off his pants.

Yukis' cock sprang forth, it was huge and wet, and the sight of it drove Shuichi insane with lust and longing. He wanted it inside him. He wanted Yuki.

"Yuki." He groaned.

Yuki pored a little of the lube on his fingers, placing them at the little creatures entrance before repositioning himself, and recapturing his kiss. Shuichi groaned again, flinging his arms around Yukis' strong neck desperately.

He slid in a finger. It went in easily to Shuichis' all too willing body. It felt good and familiar. Shuichi was in heaven as Yuki wiggled it, pumping his finger in and out, and then added a second digit. The boy cried in pleasure as the third one came inside him.

With Yuki hitting all the right nerves Shuichi was about to cum, but Yuki wouldn't let him yet. Yuki withdrew his fingers. Both of their members were throbbing from neglect, but Shuichi was almost brought to tears by the loss of his lovers' beloved touch.

Yuki quickly lubed his member, grabbing the base of Shuichis' delicate thies, drawing their bodies closer together. His tip pressed firmly to Shuichis' entrance. Shuichi wiggled trying to get his lover inside him. Yuki kindly obliged and slid all the way in with one thrust. The young singer cried out, loving the feeling as Yuki hit his sweet spot, but the pleasure over road it one hundred fold.

"M-more.. more Yuki, please!" Shuichi practically screamed, digging his nails into the authors back.

Pulling out slightly Yuki drove into the smaller body beneath him repetitively, at a steady but rough pace.

"**God, Yuki… yes! Unnnn, harder!**"

He loved hearing Shuichi beg. He pleasantly pounded deeper into that warm paradise that was his lovers' body.

Shuichi clung for dear life as he felt he would be driven into the head board/wall. He was happy when Yuki stabilized him by wrapping an arm around him. Then seeing an opening Shuichi latched onto the novelists' neck, kissing and nipping as best he could in his bodies' chaotic state.

The feeling of Shuichis' lips on his neck was driving him over the edge, and he could feel his release nearing with every thrust. He grabbed Shuichis' member, determined the boy would cum before him.

"Aahh!"

Shuichi nearly came when Yuki touched him. He was in so much pleasure his body was trembling. He was so close to orgasm. Yukis' hand pumped him in time with his thrusts. Then he ran his fingers over the under side of his shaft, and over the moist, sensitive tip. It was then that it was over for Shuichi, his body finally gave way and he came. His body convulsed in intense orgasmic tremors as he released his seed in an explosion all over Yuki and himself.

A few more thrusts and the pure ecstasy inducing spasms of Shuichis' body around himself made the novelist cum. He came crying Shuichis' name, releasing all of himself into that beautiful creature in his arms, the one creature that made him feel like no other.

They both laid there, collapsed upon each other, panting. Shuichi drifted into a blissful contentment. Yuki lifted his head, recapturing Shuichis' lips. They shared a passionate kiss before Yuki pulled out. He lifted Shuichi slightly, pulling down the blankets and then pulling them over top of them. Shuichi snuggled closer to Yuki, taking in his sent that he loved so much. Yuki decided to let him cuddle this time, After all, he was probably going to be soar after a while. (hehe)

End

Completed: 1/16/08 Ya! This was my first completed fan fic! Wooo! Woot!


End file.
